Wanted Tourniquet
by Miho Mania
Summary: Because of a ominous storm raging outside, the Hams oblige to a game of truth or dare. But a thing unwanted in the clubhouse ventures in, and something terrible happens...
1. First Kill

**This Is My First Horror Fiction. I Don't Own Hamtaro. Sorry Jingle, you're left out… **

**I apologize for my writing style, 'tis funky…**

It was a rather sunny day, quite cheery. All the Ham-Hams were enjoying a game of hide-and seek 2.0. (The version where once a Ham-Ham finds a hider they have to tag them in order for the Ham-Ham that had been found to be it.) They were all having a good time, laughing, running, and playing. As would any child, when playing with many of their friends. This was normal with the Hams, as because they ALWAYS had fun, no matter what the circumstance, no matter what the weather, and no matter what happens.

You think that this will be a story of fun and games, laughs and romances (possibly) to be shared, enjoyment and content, perhaps?

Think again.

You see, this only the beginning of these 14 hamsters (although Snoozer isn't one of the more active hamsters) terror and mortification, their tragedies and lamentation, and their sorrow and regret. This is not a happy tale. This will not be a happy tale. And most certainly not, will one of these Ham-Hams turn out happy or joyful.

Not one at all.

_And so, the story REALLY begins._

Yes, indeed, the hamsters were having a pleasant time, playing their game of hide and seek 2.0. They had chosen Panda to be 'it', and without further ado, he began counting. Covering his eyes, he started to call out the numbers. 

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven…" A giggle or two was heard, and Panda picked up his pace. "… eight, nine, ten! Ready or not! Here I come!" He yelled, and headed for the forest. That was where he had heard some of the giggles come from. "Come out, come out, where ever you are!" Panda called out, laughing a bit. There was no need to be afraid. It wasn't nearly dark yet. It wouldn't be for about an hour, and that was plenty of time.

"Hee, hee, hee!" Panda jerked his head toward the voice. Just then, a clap of thunder was heard. Panda sighed in annoyance. " I was liking this nice weather too… now it's gonna rain…" He heard leaves ruffle and he shrugged his thoughts about the rain out. "Sandy? I know you're there, come on out!" he called. He glanced to his left and saw a bush tremble. He grinned. "Jackpot…!" he whispered. He crept toward the bush, and-

a blur of orange, brown, and white flew past him.

"Rats! I had her!" he yelled to no one in particular, and he ran after her, along with some more claps of thunder. Unknown to them, though, someone was watching them, lurking in the shadows…

…

…

…

…

Some time after the game had ended it had started to rain. Not just a small, light drizzle but full-out pouring. Fortunately it could be tolerated because every one of the Ham-Hams human's weren't going to be home for several days because of a field trip and Cappy's humans were chaperoning. (Don't ask.) It had turned a menacing dark by this time. All the Hams huddled together. Bijou shivered, and Hamtaro put his arm around her, receiving a glare from Boss, and a grateful "Thank you," from Bijou. Stan nearly leapt out of his spot and declared, "Truth or dare!" Pashmina groaned, but smiled all the same. The others exchanged looks. After a few seconds, Boss finally stood up.

"Okay. We're gonna play truth or dare. But I request that all the dares have to be within the clubhouse." Everyone else murmured in agreement. "Stan, you go first."

Stan stood up. " Ummm, let's see… yeah, Maxwell, truth or dare!" Maxwell looked startled. "Um… uh…" Maxwell stuttered. _Well, how bad could it be?_ the hamster thought. "Truth." Maxwell answered, still unsure. Stan thought for a moment. "Have you made out with anyone other than my sister, and if you did, who?" Maxwell blinked. "Oh dear. But I would like to get one thing straightened out before anyone starts jumping to conclusions. I WAS FORCED TO KISS AUNTIE VIV. Just once. Once!" Maxwell lay on the ground, hyperventilating madly. Stan gave the so-called intelligent hamster a look. "Chill, man, chill." Sandy gagged. "The guy I've been FRENCHING has kissed Auntie Viv… oh my word, I think I'm gonna hurl…"

Once Maxwell returned to his normal state, he began his turn. "Howdy. Truth or dare…" Howdy stuck out his chest. "I am the king o' dares!" Maxwell thought rapidly, thinking for a scary dare suitable for Boss' request. A light bulb must've appeared in his head, because Maxwell slapped a grin on his face so big, it was out of his character. " I dare you to go find my book titled, 'Daggers, Monsters, Murders, and Things'. Its upstairs, the farthest room to the left." Howdy shuddered. Muttering something about being allergic to cobwebs, he trudged up the stairs. "It's really, really, dark up here!" Howdy called down the stairs. _BoOoM!_ More thunder. Hamtaro called to him. "Howdy, it's okay. Here," Hamtaro tossed a flashlight to Howdy, "use this." Howdy nodded, grateful, and walked into the darkness, his figure deteriorating gradually.

Howdy walked through mounds of dust and grit. Unknown to the poor hamster, a pair of yellow eyes was watching him. The creature, being able to blend in with the shadows, went unnoticed.

Earlier, we had mentioned Howdy saying that he was allergic to cobwebs. This, in fact, is true. And how unfortunate of him it is to stumble upon several cobwebs at this time.

Howdy tripped, sneezing and coughing. A quick glance at what he had tripped over instantly told the hamster that he had found the book. Howdy made a grab for the book. He had seen something whip past him, and Howdy was beginning to get the creeps. Gripping both the flashlight and the book, Howdy ran for the door. _Nearly there…_ the frightened hamster thought. Another movement that shouldn't have had been there flashed by. Howdy began to sweat uncomfortably. But just as he reached the door, the creature he had feared stood there, right in front of him. And it was blocking his way. Howdy stood there in complete shock, unable to move. He was struck by the creature's horrifying figure. For a regular human, it would've been about the size of a kitten. It had sharp claws, shaggy gray-black fur. The thing had large, sharp jaws, each tooth having the point of a butcher's knife. They were permanently stained deep crimson, which Howdy assumed was blood. _A wolf! _(A/N: ITSA MIDGET WOLF, M'KAY?) It was then he started fearing and panicking for his life. Still holding his earlier items, he slid underneath the creature of the night and ran as fast as he possibly could down the corridor. It was, unfortunately a long corridor. A long, unused corridor. See, when Howdy made his way towards the room Maxwell had instructed him to, he carefully dodged all the cobwebs, while holding his nose. Here, he was running for his very life.

Unfortunately, there were too many more cobwebs than Howdy could handle, and he fell to the ground, trying to breathe, get some air. Howdy (amazingly he was still grasping onto the book and flashlight) tried to scramble back up to his feet. He could just barely make out the top of the stairs. It was too far to run, and the creature-thing was catching up fast. Howdy summoned up his best pitching skills and threw both items over the edge of the staircase. But Howdy had wasted too much time and the wolf was practically right on top of the scared-out-of-his-mind hamster. Howdy closed his eyes. "So this is it, huh? Goodbye-" The wolf had already punctured Howdy's stomach before Howdy had even spoken his last words. The hamster's eye rolled into the back of his head. The bloodthirsty being sank its teeth deep into Howdy's corpse and savored the warm, salty blood. It tore pieces of the dead body and chewed on them thoughtfully. _This was a nice snack,_ it thought, _but I would like a full-course meal._ The wolf amusedly tore Howdy's head off what remained of him. The carnivore crunched the skull, enjoying the flavor of the brain. Finishing off, the wolf slouched off for a scavenger hunt. What are the items to be found on the list, you ask? 13 hamsters, just waiting to be devoured.

Hamtaro frowned. Howdy had taken a long time already. _Too_ long. "Hey guys! What if Howdy wasn't kidding about his cobweb allergies, and gotten lost? And sick?" Stan shrugged it off.

"Nah, we'll got scoutin' for 'im if he doesn't come back in, say, about ten minutes." Stan replied, putting a paw on Hamtaro's shoulder. He frowned again. "Okay, Stan… if you say so." Dexter nodded. "Look on the bright side," Dexter said, "We get to have a break from Howdy's really lame jokes!" Hamtaro smiled weakly.

Bijou bounded up to Hamtaro. "Hello, Hamtaro. Shouldn't we go looking for Howdy?" Hamtaro nodded worriedly. "I have a hunch something bad has happened." Bijou nodded in understanding. "I feel that way, too." Hamtaro wrapped a reassuring arm around Bijou.

A little ways to their left, Boss was steaming.

And meanwhile, Maxwell was beginning to feel guilty for daring the jokester to go up there. He sighed heavily. Sandy plopped down on his lap. "Hey there, slouchy." Maxwell nodded sadly in acknowledgment. "C'mon, Maxy. Howdy's just having a little trouble finding your book you wanted, that's all. Nothing bad happened to him. Promise," Sandy leaned on her boyham's chest. Maxwell sighed again. "Yeah, well, I still can't help but think that something's gone wrong." Maxwell kissed Sandy. She returned the kiss, fortified with heat and passion. Soon they were on top of each other, frenching.

_**Thud… thud…**_

Pashmina looked at the base of the staircase. "C'mon, Penny. We're gonna go investigate." Pashmina lifted Penelope and carried her to the staircase. She dusted off the first item in her paws. "Daggers… umm… Monsters… yes, that's what it says, murders… and things… Oh my word…" Pashmina gasped. "It's Maxwell's book! And, the flashlight… Hamtaro gave to… Howdy…" Penelope shared Pashmina's surprise and shock. "Ookwee, ookwee!" she called.

All of the hamsters gathered around. Cappy was confused, being one of the younger hamsters he didn't quite understand what was happening. "Where's Howdy?" was the only question he could come up with. The only answer the 'big kids' could come up with was, "I don't know." Pashmina told the Ham-Hams how she and Penelope heard the items fall down the stairs. "But why would only the book and flashlight come down the stairs, but no Howdy?" Panda pondered aloud. Maxwell buried his face in his paws. "Oh, no, something absolutely terrible has happened to Howdy and it's all my fault!" he lamented. "You… zuzuzu… won't know for sure… zuzuzu… what's happened to Howdy… zuzuzu… unless you go find out… zuzuzu… for yourselves…zuzuzu…" Snoozer retorted. Oxnard agreed timidly. "Yush, Snoozer is right!" he claimed. They all agreed. "But who's going to be the one to find out? I mean, if something terrible actually DID happen to Howdy, how do we know if it's safe to go up there or we're putting our lives at risk?" Boss inquired. Dexter rubbed his temples.

"Howdy is our friend so even if it's a great risk we'd still go up there to help him out, alive or dead! Obviously, if he were dead then we'd like to hold a proper funeral, no?" Hamtaro spoke his speech with emphasize. Bijou nodded sincerely. "I believe that." She said solemnly. Sandy and the other two girls agreed. One by one they all did. But then came the harder part. "Who's gonna go look for Howdy?"

Up above them all, the midget wolf was watching them. _I'll eat them all, those lovely little delicacies, yes I will!_ it vowed, and walked away, slowly, watching over them as if to memorize their faces. The wolf would kill and feast on them all.

Review Please!


	2. Lots of Lament

A/N: Okay, I have a few things to say. One, I apologize to Wolfenheim, because indeed my story seems rather alike to The Werewolf's Fury. Sorry, Wolfenheim, and all those other Hamtaro horror fics that are like The Werewolf's Fury, oh yeah and like Parsec's The HamWraith! Those are very good stories, I highly recommend them! Two, like most authors, the more reviews, the more writing I do. Heh heh. And finally, I would like to clear this up before any accusations start that this story will NOT be exactly like The Werewolf's Fury and The HamWraith. Yes, they all have "monsters" and stuff, but it will not seem so similar once we get deep into the story. I hope.

**THANKS BUNNI OF THE DARK FOR BEING MY FIRST REVIEWER! Thanks Wolfenheim for being my second, and NO WAY! for being my third! Oh yes, how can I forget sparkleshine101? I wuff you guys!**

**So on with the second chapter of WANTED- TOURNIQUET.**

All of the Ham-Hams hesitated at the question; yes, of course they wanted to find Howdy, but they were scared of what might of happened to the jokester and feared that the worst may happen to one of them. Hamtaro found some grass stalks and passed them out. "Whoever has the two shortest grass pieces will go look for Howdy." He said. They picked their grass stalk randomly. 10 shouts of, "THANK GOODNESS!" were heard. Two voices sighed inwardly. Cappy and Oxnard revealed their stalks reluctantly. "We better get famous for this…" Oxnard grumbled. Cappy, the poor young 'un, still had no idea what was going on. "Why is everyone looking at me?" he asked Oxnard. Oxnard shook his head sadly, and spoke softly. "We're going to get Howdy." Bijou looked at the young boy fearfully. "He's too young… not Cappy…" she whispered.

Oxnard and Cappy, as quiet as possible, made their way up the stairs. They tiptoed down the hall, so deadly quiet, not daring even to breathe. The silence was becoming unbearable, but-

_**Squiiiiish….**_

Cappy looked down, and his eyes widened at what he saw. They were remains of Howdy, surrounded in a pool of blood, bones, and flesh underneath his very feet. Oxnard, beside Cappy, gawked and froze on the spot. Cappy instinctively turned around and ran. Oxnard followed pursuit, but it seemed so that he had eaten one seed too many and tripped. He got up almost immediately, just as Cappy reached the stairs, but wolf had emerged and was dragging Oxnard into the everlasting darkness, fortunately overlooking Cappy.

Oxnard tried desperately to scream, yell, shout, but couldn't. The wolf cut a gash in the hamster's chest, tearing right through the ribcage and piercing the lungs. Oxnard coughed up blood, choked out a strangled gasp, and watched in absolute horror as the wolf feasted on his organs. The wolf amusedly ripped out his beating heart, listening to its last few beats, and ate it. Oxnard, without having his heart, died. The carnivorous being took a bone from the corpse and gnawed on it rather vigorously. It sank its jaws into the soft flesh, enjoying the flavor and rich taste in Oxnard's fat. Biting on the eyeballs, the wolf squirted the jelly-like substance into its mouth. This had created quite a mess… yet the wolf was a decent being and had enough common sense to hide his meals after this incident. The hamsters most likely knew of his being there. But that was where the _real_ fun began.

Cappy stumbled down the stairs. He had witnessed the death, the WHOLE thing, of Oxnard. Boss tried to calm the terrified boy. "Oh, oh it was so, s-s-so horrible and sickening, and there was this creature and I saw it eat Oxnard and-" Boss cut him off. "WOAH there! You say it ATE our buddy?" Cappy nodded tearfully. "I only made it alive because I freaked out because I stepped on Howdy's dead body." Cappy sniffed. Boss just stared in disbelief. Everyone else did, too. "That means… that most likely Howdy was eaten too… and by the same wolf-thing that ate Oxy." Then Maxwell started to sob, long and loud. "Its my faaaauuult! My faaaauuuult! Howdy's dead because of me! Stupid me!" he moaned, as Sandy went to comfort him. Dexter put on a distant look. "I regret having all those arguments with him…" Hamtaro broke down. "Oxy, my best friend! He's gooone, gone, gone!" he cried as well. Bijou and Boss tried to comfort the orange and white hamster. "It's okay Hamtaro. We're all sad," Bijou coaxed. The lights flickered, the storm was becoming worse. By the looks of it, it was becoming much, much worse.

The wolf, up on its secret spot on the ceiling, planned his next meal. _The fat one was rather delectable. Juicy, meat-rich, luscious, the works._

Penelope sighed to herself, wishing that she wasn't so small that she could do something. Then something caught her eyes. _The book!_ Daggers, Monsters, Murders, and Things! The creepy looking reference book. She tugged on Pashmina's scarf gently. "Okwee!" she said urgently, handing Pashmina the book. The scarf girl gasped. "Maxwell, would Wolf Murders be included in this book?" she inquired. Maxwell glanced up. "YEAAAGH! Why didn't I think of it before!" Maxwell took the book and started flipping through the pages. "Cappy, describe what the wolf looked like." He ordered, though in a hushed tone. Cappy nodded. In the same hushed tone like Maxwell he described the horrendous details. "Shaggy, awfully dirty gray-black, some places actually a shiny silver, hollow, big, yellow eyes, an incredibly large jawbone, with big, sharp, red teeth! It had GINORMOUS claws, too. Aaaand I think that's it." Cappy finished. (A/N: Remember, Cappy isn't that much older than Penelope, and says things like GINORMOUS.) Maxwell nodded, and turned to various section of the thick book. "Mmm, mmm, yes, here we go. The Silver Gray Wolf. 'A very small creature, usually vegetarian, but when diseased with Rabies, it craves small rodents or runty kittens; just about anything smaller than it. If Rabies infected Silver Gray manages just the tiniest scratch on another living being, then within minutes the scratched or wounded being is diseased as well. The disease also spreads if a living being has an open cut and a Silver Gray come in contact with the cut.' You know what that means…" Maxwell paused. "We'll have to try and steer clear of the thing. If it weren't for the storm, we'd just run for our lives home. Silver Grays also have very sensitive hearing. So we must all be very quiet."

Nobody even dared yawn.

The next few minutes were mostly silence, for fear of catching the attention of the wolf. Unknown to them, unfortunately, the wolf was already setting his next kill into action. The Silver Gray approached the stairs, mixing and merging with the shadows so he remained unseen. Focusing on the spectacle-marked one, he strode slowly towards him. Yet Dexter, having an owner who worked with lenses so the hamster had an extremely perfect-type vision. Dexter almost immediately noticed something wrong. The wolf, also having extremely good eyesight noticed that Dexter noticed something out of place. Or, in place as the situation is. Dexter started to call out, mention his uneasy feelings, when the Silver Gray pounced. Not really wanting attention, but not caring if anyone saw as because it wouldn't affect his plan anyhow, the wolf sank its teeth into Dexter's neck. 'Geeyaaaaaaghuuuurrrrghhh….!" Dexter spluttered. Everyone turned, and terror hit their eyes, and not just their minds. Pashmina, dropping to her knees, she cried, "I love you, Dex!" Dexter muster all his remaining strength to gasp, "I love you, too…" The wolf then and there, sank his teeth _right through his neck_ so teeth met teeth and Dexter's head plopped onto the ground with a blood-splattering, gut churning sound. Though so gruesome a scene, no Ham-Ham could tear their eyes away from the scarring sight. The wolf eyed the hams, then sparingly leapt away to eat in peace. Pashmina's cheeks were now ultimately tearstained, and she turned to face Maxwell. "How can you kill it!" she whispered in a menacing voice. Maxwell, understanding Pashmina's grief and hatred, and most of all, revenge, and set of to finding the reference of the death of the Silver Gray.

Minutes and several seconds later, Maxwell cleared his throat, but quietly. "It says here," he whispered, "that in order for it to be killed and to never 'just' regenerate body parts and live again, is for the wolf must be poisoned with a special poison. It is call, GUNPOWDER. I believe we may have some, but in case of fires, we had stored it away… in the cellar… oh crap…" Maxwell continued reading. "It also says, that Silver Grays absolutely despise light. Loathe it with a burning passion. Especially light from fires. Well, back to the subject about gunpowder. I think the most effective way to kill it _and_ it's soul is to make it eat lots of gunpowder, then set it on fire. Then, BOOM! Wolf explodes." Every Ham appealed the plan. Maxwell thought for several more minutes, while the other Ham-Hams fidgeted and waiting. Maxwell suddenly jerked up, looked at all the Ham-Hams, and whispered excitedly, "Here's what we do…"

The wolf finally ripped apart Dexter's insides after procrastinating for some time. _How I love the guts of a hardworking hamster…_ the Silver Gray thought smiling inwardly. _I can hardly wait for my new information to come! _Gleefully, the wolf polished off the rest of Dexter. Pacing and watching over the hamsters, he waited for his information and the right moment for his next murder. _I love eating the innocents,_ the wolf growled to itself in amusement as it knew so much the hamsters would given so much to know. The wolf laughed a strange laugh, and almost pitied the hamsters for a moment. Obviously, the wolf dismissed the thought and went back to its usual nap.

oOoOo

Meanwhile With The Hams

The Ham-Hams held a miniature funeral for Howdy and Oxnard, but rushed it as it was nearing to plan time. They saw the wolf, just barely, and set the plan into full action...

REVIEW PLEASE! 


	3. Plan Unsuccessful

A/N: Okay, I need your opinions, people. Your HONEST opinions. Do you think my story is under-rated? If it is, and word gets to the authority-peoples, then they will take my awesome-ness story off. Just in case. So tell me if you think its under-rated! Thanks! Oh, and I noticed that I forgot to add Dexter to the Ham-Hams funeral list thingy. Whoops. REVIEW RESPONSES!

**BlankBlank: Yes, my story is indescribable. Not UNDESCRIBABLE. And I'm glad to hear you enjoyed my story so far.**

**Wolf, en and heim: (LOL) Yup, The HamWraith is the best story ever! Other than yours. Hee hee, triple déjà vu!**

**Bunni of the dark: Making you wince is basically part of me job! Glad you loved it!**

**Timber Fox: OMG thanks for the tip! And yes, Wolf's is a billion times better than mine! All the way! o0**

**Strong Bad: I KNOW WHAT SANGUINARY MEANS! OMG! And thanks for thinking my story ain't crap!**

**NOW, PROCEEDING ONTO CHAPTER THREE!**

The Silver Gray glided towards the Ham-Hams, careful of where it stepped. It smirked to itself. The wolf stowed away in the cellar, waiting for his meals-on-feet. Moments later it heard very faint footsteps. The cellar was an extremely dark place, an ideal area for a feast. The wolf bristled in anticipation, eager for his next meal. It heard hushed whispers, and prepared to take action. It heard the signaling of a barrel being knocked over, and jumped high and landed about ten feet behind the Ham-Hams and away from where the wolf was expected to be. The closest Ham-Ham to him happened to be Pashmina, whom it'd kill next. The cellar was metal so the Silver Gray's plan would work. It was flawless.

The wolf found a barrel, and it having nocturnal vision, it found the label reading GUN POWDER. As quietly as humanly possible, the wolf knocked the barrel over and the contents seeped out. The wolf sneaked over to where Pashmina was standing, yanked on her scarf in which she fell unconscious. _That was way too easy! But then, the girl seemed pretty weak to begin with, _it thought. Silently dragging the girl to the overturned barrel, the wolf was deeply unimpressed with the Ham-Hams. By this time, few were yawning and fidgeting, not paying any attention as to their surroundings. If they were all actually alert, they would've already noticed Pashmina's absence.

While Pashmina was still unconscious, the wolf poured plenty of the gunpowder down the scarf-obsessed girl's throat. The wolf sighed, having wanted to eat this one, but it had decided just killing one just for the fun of it seemed amusing. Not wanting to kill all of the delicacies at the same time, the wolf decided to attract some attention so they'd flee so it could gorge into them later. Kicking the unconscious girl into a pile of gunpowder, it knocked over a barrel of sunflower seeds. Crashing loudly, all of the hamsters jerked their heads at the source of the sound. All they saw was the wolf grinning evilly down upon them. It faked a pounce, and the Hams scattered, yelling wildly. Only one remained unfazed, calmly making their way up the staircase, with all the others. Just as the last one Ham approached the end of the stairs, the wolf set fire to Pashmina's lovely brand-new pink scarf. Pashmina, just waking, sat up in a daze. "Ouch!" she squealed, as the fire burned her flesh. Only then she realized she was flammable, and was going to catch on fire. "Aaagh! Must stop, drop, and roll!" she shrieked madly, flailing about, while rolling on the cellar floor vigorously. The Silver Gray, perched above in safety, watched in great amusement as the hamster rolled around in gunpowder. Pashmina realized that this wasn't succeeding, and to her horror, she also began to realize the reason why. Tearing off her burning scarf, she tossed it into the also burning gunpowder. Unfortunately, Pashmina wasn't fast enough to escape the flames, which licked her back and engulfed her in flames and fire. The young girl screamed and screamed in agony, in pain, and then two seconds later the whole scene exploded. Thus, resulting in the death of Pashmina, the optimistic one. Ding dong, Pashmina's dead.

_I'm definitely going to devour the rest,_ thought the wolf, missing the flavor of blood and gore and flesh. _I need more meat._

Boss did roll call, but when no one answered when he called on Pashmina, his entire expression, well, became expression_less. _Sandy sighed, sadly. Then she just completely lost her composure and mourned, lamented, and cried. "Noooo!" she yelled, thrashing about. "I already lost three of my friends and I'm not about to lose one more!" she cried.

**BOOM!**

The sound of an explosion was heard, coming from the cellar. There was a moment of quiescence; then the facts began to bite their way into the hamsters' minds. Everyone thought the same, angered thought. _The wolf. _Bijou became rather teary. "I'm losing my friends too fast…" she murmured, her voice dripping with deplore of not paying closer attention to her friends. On the other hand, Penelope, just comprehending what had happened, just plain lost. She screamed with all she had, crying, grieving for her dear friend.

"Ookyoo! Ookyoo! Ookwee?" she shrieked. (Translation: "You happy wolf? Huh? You already murdered four of us, can you stop now?") The littlest of the remaining group thrashed about, unable to stop. It was a long time before she managed to even calm down in the slightest. Cappy looked rather pained.

"Penny, at least Pashy's in Heaven now, with Dexter. She probably misses you a whole bunch, but she's in a better place now." He comforted his friend. Penelope sniffed, and nodded. Hamtaro and Panda sighed heavily in unison. Maxwell began to cry once again, the tears filled with regret and shame.

"That was my fault, too! All of this is my fault! My stupid fault! Everyone's getting murdered, and it's all because me!" Then Snoozer spoke.

"Is… zuzuzu… it your fault… zuzuzuzu… that the wolf… zuzuzu… got in?" Maxwell looked up, eyes puffy and red from crying so much in the past few hours.

"Yeah, well… it could be…"

Sandy slapped Maxwell upside the head. "Of course it wasn't your fault, Maxy!" she said, exasperated with her boyham's paranoia. Panda giggled, although it wasn't a light, happy giggle.

"I don't even know why I'm laughing; it's much too melancholic of a time to even _think_ of laughter." said the heavyhearted panda bear-marked hamster.

The wolf decided it was feeling a bit desirous, and trudged quietly down a 'secret' tunnel, leading to a 'secret' trapdoor in the room the Ham-Hams were currently mourning in. Wincing some as the door screeched uncomfortably loud, but relief washed over the wolf when it acknowledged the fact that the Ham-Hams were much too busy mourning and such to hear the noise. On the prowl, the wolf climbed out, without so much as a breath. It quickly scanned the dim room, looking for the appropriate hamster to munch on. Its eyes landed on the youngest one. _Penelope, eh? A rather miniscule snack, but still. It will work. The younger the meat, the fuller the taste, they say. _Leaping swiftly upon the loft of the clubhouse, it clambered with inexperience to the ledge. Deep breathing caught the Silver Gray's attention, and it glanced nonchalantly behind itself. What the wolf saw now had its undivided attention, because it just so happened to be another appetizing, mouth-watering snack. That snack was called, Snoozer. The wolf decided to save the yellow-clothed hamster for another time. The wolf was closing in on the still snoozing Snoozer, and-

CLAMP! There was a sickening quiescent, crunch-like sound, and the wolf once more deteriorated into shadows.

Bijou knew something was wrong. She knew something was terribly wrong. Awfully, terribly wrong. "Umm, guys, I think something's not right. I can't figure it out, but I can feel it." Boss stood up. He sniffed the air, and then listened carefully.

"Yes. Something's missing." He mused. Then Boss snapped his fingers, er, paws, and crumpled with sorrow to the floor. "Snoozer!" he moaned. Indeed, Snoozer's usual 'zuzuzu' was replaced with a dull silence. Once again, the wolf strikes back.

The wolf stared down upon the now, frightened-but-awake Snoozer. It bared its teeth, as if to mock the usually sleeping hamster's last moments alive. Snoozer was dying, and he knew it. The wolf took one step away from the hamster, and being rather speedy about it, lapped up the dark crimson liquid seeping into a larger and larger pool around the hamster. Snoozer tried to sit up, but found that he could not. Breathing became harder, and his time was slipping through his paws. Turning his head to the side, he gasped (or, he tried) in complete mortification as he saw that his entire right arm was missing, and blood was pouring out from where it should've been. Using the last of his energy, Snoozer glared at the sanguinary wolf. "I hate you…" he growled, and breathed his last breath, and died just as the wolf plunged into the Ham-Ham.

"We will always remember his being there, the advice he gave. Oh, we will miss him, Snoozer. We shall also always remember dear Pashmina, like a light shining everywhere she went, and everywhere she will go, in Heaven. May God bless them both." Maxwell ended the ceremony, and brief silence followed. Then the sound of a faucet dripping, barely seconds after. **_Drip, drip, drip._** The source was coming from the ceiling, and the Ham-Hams looked up. The liquid dripped onto Stan, and thus he took the time to figure out what it was. The substance was red, Stan sniffed at it. More drops fell into his outstretched paw, and he gave it a taste. Salty…

"Uh, guys, I think it's blood." called Stan, rather shaky. All whipped their head to face him. Bijou looked up, and pointed. A dark red spot was forming on the ceiling. And dripping from it, was the blood. Cappy gasped.

"Is that… Snoozer's?" he whispered, fearfully.

"'Fraid so." answered Boss. Maxwell sighed.

"More funerals…" he mumbled. "I'm getting sick of them. And losing my friends. Really upset 'bout that." Sandy nodded.

"We all are." She hugged her overly upset boyham. "We'll give monster a taste of its own medicine." Hamtaro fell backwards on his butt in awe and shock.

"Oh-oh-oh my word! THE CEILING'S CRACKING!" he screamed. And indeed, it was. Perhaps it was the fact that the spot where it was cracking was dampening more and more and softening more and more and the crack was getting larger the sound, bigger, and more threatening. It wasn't _all_ that surprising that whatever was making it crack was going to fall through at any moment because the ceiling _was_ made of wood. C-C-C-RAAAAAACK! All the Ham-Hams ran to escape the falling wood. Blood flew everywhere, splattering the Ham-Hams. Once all the dust and grit settled and it was possible to see, the Hams gathered around the debris. Among all the wood was Snoozer's corpse. His expression was one of anger and shock and sadness. How all of those emotions managed to fix themselves all in one expression, I don't know. Bits and pieces of the hamster's body were missing, and his entire right arm. He was drained of his blood. All the Ham-Hams looked up slowly and nervously. From the hole, Snoozer's arm fell down. Well, the remains of the arm. It was only gnawed-up bone. The wolf stuck his head out, bared his teeth, and prepared to leap down. Hamtaro, taking action, threw Snoozer's arm at the monster. The sharper part grazed the wolf's nose and it howled in pain. It retreated, temporarily, and using the precious time, the hamsters escaped into another, supposedly safer, room.

The wolf tended to his wounded snout and glared at nothing. _They'll pay for this… they'll pay with their lives…_ it growled, and fell back into the shadows once again.

Sorry about the late update, peoples... WELL review, please!


	4. The Dagger

**Yush people, I'm here! And yesterday was my last day of school! And today's my BIRTHDAY! Let's review- the hamsters already murdered are: Pashmina, Dexter, Howdy, Snoozer, and Oxnard. …**

This chapter is for Wolfenheim, because you think so greatly of my story! And it isn't even half as great as yours! (Yes, I still think so…)

**Dirtbag: Yush, my story will never be as good Wolf's, 'cuz his/her (o0 r u a boy or girl, Wolf?) story will forever rock my world and everybody elses! **

**Wolfenheim: Yup, I think that that was mostly likely the best chapter, too. I think it's kinda hard to actually reeaally _scare_ someone with a story. I'll try to scare people in this one chapter. At least I'll try... :smiles evilly:**

**Shadow Bijou: Thanks! Because I am GREEDY for reviews (hey, who's not?) I'll try. I didn't make this fic because I don't like Hamtaro!**

**Chapter Three**

**Wanted- Tourniquet.**

The Ham-Hams began to panic. Cries of, "What are we gonna do?" and "We're all going to DIE!" and sounds of heads banging against walls were heard. Maxwell unsuccessfully tried to calm everyone down. Boss stood up and said loudly (not yelled, screamed, shrieked, as the wolf was probably still lurking somewhere nearby), "SHUT UP!" which got everyone's attention. "We will not die, and if I'm wrong, at least we'd be where the others are now!" All agreed, yet most reluctant in accepting that fact.

"We can still kill it. I stored some extra gunpowder impulsively, and I guess this is the reason why." Maxwell piped up meekly. Boss, Hamtaro, Cappy, Bijou, Sandy, Penelope, Panda, and Stan stared at him, signaling their wanting more information. "There's just one teensy-weensy problem." The same hamsters' eyes' began to twitch. "It's upstairs." Once again, the same hamsters began to groan. Maxwell sighed. "At LEAST there's another way upstairs from here." He said softly. Once again, they stared at him. Maxwell plainly pointed behind them. "Over there."

What the intellectual hamster was pointing at was an extraordinary thing, really. Yet so, so, abnormally scary. It was a tunnel, leading upwards. Unknown critters amongst the dirt and dust and cobwebs lingered there, and it was not an exactly jubilant place to be. Darkness flooded the whole tunnel, so if the odd spider, the odd glow-in-the-dark spider just happened to be in your way, you wouldn't be able to see it and end up squishing it to death beneath your foot. And keep in mind that this spider was GLOW-IN-THE-DARK! That's how dark it was. Dark beyond dark. The Ham-Hams swallowed a lump in their throats nervously, afraid what might be in the Cimmerian tunnel. Maxwell understood their fear; the tunnel wasn't the brightest thing in the world. Obvious to the eyes, it was completely and totally aphotic. Sandy immediately latched onto her boyfriend. "That thing may be like, the safest way to get to the second floor, but I'm like, totally creeped out by it. It's so… caliginous!" Sandy muttered, trying out a new word Maxwell had taught her. Maxwell nodded, holding her close to his chest. The valley girl continued. "But if I had to, I'd like so totally go up there to get that poison. It'd be my honor. I mean, I don't want us to like, die!" Maxwell smiled, or tried to, proud of his brave girl's courage.

"Of course you don't, Sandy." He whispered. "And I'll bet no one would want to venture into the most Acherontic tunnel of all." Sandy nodded, sighing melancholically.

Hamtaro sat on the cold, damp, hard floor, flipping through the best memories of his late friends, and their deaths. The room they were in was crepuscular, and the darkness from the tunnel did not help to enlighten the atmosphere. The dimness made everything seem sadder than it should've been, and the sorrow made the remaining Ham-Hams' hearts' sink to the ground. Bijou sat down next to the boy. "It's so sad, no? I wish there was something we could do to kill that bête sanguinaire mauvaise." Hamtaro nodded, and for what seemed like the millionth time that day, he sighed.

"All we have to do now is to get that gunpowder, devise a plan, and kill that savage thing." He growled, and Bijou rested her head snugly on Hamtaro's shoulder. Wrapping his arm around the French Girl's shoulder protectively, he closed his eyes, trying to remember the good ol' days. Trying to remember the days that usually took place, instead of this atrocious nightmare. Hamtaro didn't like it. It was late. It was crepuscular. It was hard to stay alert, yet easy and effortless at the same time. At the moment, life was scary and disoriented. The future unclear, shrouded with wisps of fear and confusion. No, Hamtaro didn't like it. Not one bit.

Boss watched Panda quickly constitute something. He wasn't sure exactly of what it was, but the object the determined carpenter was constructing was beginning to take shape. It was a piece of fresh oak, or maybe it was black locust. Boss couldn't tell in the dim light. Panda was handling what looked like a large dagger of some sort. Then it clicked. Panda was creating a weapon! An excellent source of self-defense. Some minutes later, the carpenter held his creation in what was left of the light, admired his work, and turned to Boss. "What do you think?" he asked, showing Boss the dagger. Boss took the dagger, and took his hardhat off and set on the ground. Eyeing mounds of wood in room, he slammed the dagger into his hat. _Sniff, what a great sacrifice,_ Boss thought. Releasing the dagger from the sacrificial item, he watched in awe as it fell apart immediately, breaking into a bunch of little pieces.

"Wow." was all Boss could say.

Panda grinned. "Black locust. Second strongest wood ever." Glancing down at the now demolished and dismantled HARDhat, he laughed meekly. "Stronger than I thought. Gotta be careful of that weapon, Boss. If it slips out of your paws and hits someone else, we're in big trouble. Gather all the Ham-Hams, and I'll explain the use of the dagger." Several minutes and a lot of seconds later, the Ham-Hams were sitting to face Panda, and his extraordinary dagger. "As you probably figured, this is for self-defense against the wolf. As it is black, and now the light here is dim, and the power is dimming everywhere else as well, the dagger is as about as good as invisible because of it being black. Don't drop it, as you can see, it completely destroyed Boss' hat." he paused, so that the Ham-Hams could look at the broken-up hat. "If it can do that, think about it can do to the wolf. Now all we need is someone to go get the gunpowder." They all hesitated, fidgeted, and mumbled lame excuses. Hamtaro began to volunteer, but then Sandy stopped him.

"No Hamtaro, they like, need you here. I'll go. I can like, do this," She looked around uneasily, and then stood up bravely. "I will go." Maxwell's eyes widened, and filled with fear for losing his love as he lost the others. He tried to yell no, tried to make her stay. Maxwell's eyes began to profuse tears, and they wouldn't stop. Sandy hugged her boyfriend. "Don't worry, shhh, it's okay. I love you, Maxy." She kissed her boyfriend, her valley girl accent not being heard for once in her lifetime. Boss put a paw on her shoulder.

"You sure, Sandy? This is a big risk for your life. What if the wolf got the dagger? Then you'd might as well be called the living dead!" he claimed. Sandy nodded, sure of herself.

"Yes. This must be done." She accepted the dagger, and waved goodbye. She made her way into the hole, which lead into the tunnel. Unknown to them, one of the Ham-Hams slipped away, unnoticed.

The wolf shook his head, bored silly, awaiting the next hamster to snack on. Keeping to the aphotic areas, out of sight, it watched, waited, and yawned. The Silver Gray's thirst needed to be quenched, and it saw that that wouldn't happen anytime soon. The sanguinary beast was becoming more sanguinary by the second, and it growled, its hunger making it rather faint. Wishing that Snoozer hadn't fallen through the ceiling/floor, it impatiently sat down, hoping that his next munchie would come soon. Its hunger was clawing its way into his stomach. It wasn't too long ago since the wolf last ate, but he was famished. It was part of the 'curse' (as the wolf called it) that was put on him. _Stupid maledicting thing that wanted me like this…_growled the wolf angrily. Even though it was born like this, it still called his being-of-a-Silver-Gray-wolf was a curse.Moments later it learned that its next meal was coming, very soon if all went correctly. So the Silver Gray just sat there, in expectancy.

Sandy tightened her grip on the dagger, spitting out unwanted dirt from her mouth. "Ew. Nasty stuff." She grumbled, not really enjoying the taste at all. Who would? Sandy was crawling on her knees and paws, because the tunnel was so narrow. The tunnel was more tenebrious then her imagination could comprehend. She kept hearing strange noises; like strangled cries for help. It may just had been paranoia, but after previous events, Sandy couldn't help but feel a little apprehensive. Actually, she was feeling a lot apprehensive. Her stomach began to churn, and she began to sweat uncomfortably. The tunnel suddenly curved almost completely straight up. A very, very, very steep slope indeed. Slamming the dagger into the earth, she made foot hold for herself, praying the dagger wouldn't suddenly break on her way up. Clambering upwards, Sandy began to feel lightheaded. She feel _things _staring at her, their eyes watching her every move, just waiting for the right moment to pounce for the kill. Brushing cobwebs out of her face, she fell something very… _not right…_ on her hand. Something with bristles, and it was _crawling up her arm!_ It had lots of legs… bristles… "A tarantula…" her mind tried to take the new information being crammed into her head. Her head told the valley girl to do only one thing. Scream. Sandy screamed, loud and shrill, and the legs began to crawl back the way it came. Her head guessing, merely guessing the tarantula's position, made Sandy take the dagger and make mad, inclement stabs for the spider. In moments, she finally heard the noise of a spider being stabbed; a gurgling, bubbling, or as the British say, grotty noise. Sandy smiled with triumph, and wiped the spider remains on the ground. Sandy's one moment of triumph was forgotten and was replaced once again with fear. More spiders, Sandy figuring that they were more venomous than the other she had just murdered. Moving fast, partially because of the panic inside her was making her become unbelievably speedy, she tried to out-crawl the spiders. She came to the end of the horrifically aphotic tunnel and leaped out, thanking her lucky stars that she took dance lessons, and swiped at the spiders with her wooden obelisk. Slicing the venomous spiders to bits, she cackled. She decided not to wipe off the venom, as it might come in handy.

Once Sandy made sure that no spider would ever dare follow her out of a tunnel again, she began to search for the poison. Maxwell had told her the supposed coordinates of the gunpowder. Tiptoeing, she carefully stepped over obstacles in her way. She froze, because as soon as she slid under a table, she found herself face to face with the wolf… and it was guarding the gunpowder! Being the agile girl she was, Sandy backtracked and leapt up onto the table in a blink of an eye. This confused the Silver Gray. Realizing this, Sandy jumped with the dagger held high above her head. The Silver Gray was surprised by Sandy's prompt movements, but not easily fazed. Just as Sandy was about to strike, dagger ready, the wolf thwacked Sandy to the side, the wind knocked out of her. Gasping heavily, she grabbed the dagger back into her possession, venom dripping. The wolf approached her, leaving the gunpowder behind! Its grin was malevolent and creepy, and it lunged at the girl. Sandy leapt out of the way, so that the wolf crashed into the wall in which Sandy moments ago had been leaning on. "I'm gonna come back to my Maxy, I have to…" she panted. Foolishly occupied with her thoughts about Maxwell, she was didn't notice the wolf aiming for her. Before she knew it, her dagger was knocked to the side, plainly out of her reach. Sandy's last, painful thought was distraught with grief and regret. _I love you, Maxy…_ and then her life ended abruptly as the wolf sank the venom-covered dagger into her chest, piercing the heart. The wolf took the dagger out of Sandy, with the heart as to not spoil and contaminate the rest of the body. It was not about to give up a perfectly good collation. Splurging into the dancer, he enjoyed the flavor of the girl. Content, it rested, as to reduce the amount of energy it'd lose walking about. Completely forgetting about guarding the gunpowder, it began to daydream about eating all the hamsters in the world.

My Birthday Special!

Hope you liked this chapter, Wolfenheim! I scrolled through and to my disappointment it wasn't as scary as I hoped it would be, but oh well… Review, please, I love reviews! And flames (I haven't gotten any yet, woohoo!) will be used to bake my birthday cake! Ciao!


	5. Uugghh Climbing

Oh dear! I have gotten 2 emails, and one review! BAH! ONE REVIEW! Well, review responses… um… response.

**Shadow Bijou: Thank you for wishing me a happy birthday! I know, such a waste. But I couldn't make Sandy just KILL the wolf, now could I? Hehe.**

**Okay, on with my next chapter of --- OH MY GOSH! I FORGOT THE DISCLAIMER! ……… Oh, well, I don't believe in disclaimers, anyway. :hears police cars in the distance: Um… OH WELL I'll do them anyway…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hamtaro, and actually I don't really own the idea either. Parsec does. (No offense to all you wolf-terrorizing-making-ficcies-people out there)**

**DEDICATED TO DANI, FOR REMINDIND/MAKING ME WRITE THIS CHAPTER!**

**Chapter Five**

**Wanted- Tourniquet.**



The Ham-Hams waited, hoping, praying, that Sandy would come back, and with the gunpowder. Seconds turned to minutes, minutes turned to hours, and still, they sat there. They had been sitting there for no more than two hours when Stan stood up. "She's not coming back." He said, his voice breaking. The other Ham-Hams looked at him weirdly, their expressions unreadable. "She's dead. Gone. Inanimate. Not. Alive." Maxwell stood up as well, eyes burning with emotions no one ever deserves to feel.

"How would you know?" he demanded.

"Me and my sister have a special psychic connection. We can talk mentally, read each other's minds almost. I can tell if she's alive or dead, scared, angry, or happy, because I feel it all, too, through our connection. Get it? Sandy is **dead. **She's been dead. She will stay dead. There's nothing we can do about it, okay? I didn't feel it because my own mind was clogged with my feelings, my emotions, man!" he choked out the last part, his words guilt ridden and mournful. "I'm sorry, man. I could've prevented this. I could have been able to see if she was in trouble, and we could've saved her! We could've sent backup, and then Sandy would still be alive! This is my entirely fault! This whole scenario was evitable!" By now the boy was downright sodden, for he had been crying so much. All the Ham-Hams were staring at Stan, jaws agape with… with… well, it was rather hard to describe what they were feeling. It was along the lines of surprise that they had never learned this before, and shock that their favorite valley girl was… gone. The information that they had just consumed had come to them so out of the blue, that it shocked them. Maxwell looked down.

"Oh." was all the heartbroken hamster could possibly say. Then Maxwell began to weep, moaning words of vociferation. "Why are you gone, Sandy? Why aren't you here?" he yelled to the heavens. His voice died out to a dull sob. Maxwell looked up. "There's only one way for me to get to Sandy peacefully." And with that, Maxwell disappeared into a closet, which led to the kitchen. The hamsters gave each other looks, then Stan, after quickly telling the other Ham-Hams to stay where they were, ran after him, screaming.

"MAXWELL! DON'T DO IT! IF YOU COMMIT SUICIDE, YOU'LL GO TO HELL, WHEN ON THE OTHER HAND, SANDY WILL GO TO HEAVEN BECAUSE SHE PERISHED BRAVELY, WHILE YOU DIED OF GRIEF!" he shrieked madly, streaming after the supposed-to-be-smart Maxwell. Unfortunately, it was too late. Maxwell had taken a long, sharp knife and slashed a big circle in his stomach and left the knife in, but it had caused Maxwell excruciating pain because it hadn't pierced all the way through his body. Thus resulted in Maxwell not having an immediate death. Blood seeped through the deep cut, and Maxwell forced a demonic-like grin at Stan, who stood in the doorway, and was wishing that he never had ran after his friend bent on committing suicide. A look a horror was placed on his face. His head wanted to avert, wanted to turn away, but Stan could not tear his eyes from the evil-looking scene that lay before him. Maxwell jerked the knife out of his stomach in one, swift motion, and carved a deep 'S' in the circle. More blood came pouring out, looking like a waterfall. Bits and pieces of flesh and gore fell to the floor. Maxwell looked satisfied with himself, and Stan grimaced, and knew that this image would forever be imprinted in his mind. "How could you!" spat the disgraced Stan. "Sandy at least would've wanted you to live and move on, she knew that you would always love her. But since this happened means it supposed to be; this is fate, it was destined to happen, man; you shouldn't just give up on life altogether! Suicide just isn't necessary!" Maxwell just shook his head, a demented smile plastered on his face.

"Oh, but it is." Maxwell grinned, his voice getting raspier and raspier by the second. His breathing was becoming more frequent, dangerously frequent, and the blood was still dripping from his wounds. All of a sudden, Maxwell fell back, his eyes glazing over. "Mommy, is that you? I want chicken noodle soup." he said dizzily, looking at Stan, who stood above him.

"He's delirious, and dying. Perfect. Just perfect." Stan grumbled, hands on his head.

"Mmmmm, chocolate chip cookies, hey, look, it's the cookie monster! You don't take my cookies, fat, blue cookie monster! Go away, you fat, ugly bum with big eyes! Yeah, I'm talking to you! Hey! That's not yours!" Maxwell spoke to no one, his paws reaching out, flailing about wildly, trying to grasp his 'cookies' but wasn't grasping anything, nothing but air. "You stupid goo-goo butt! Hey, omigosh! Carrots! Yuuum, yum, me loves carrots! Heeeey, carrot CAKE! Hahaha, carrot cake! Hehehe!" Stan rubbed his temples, beginning to freak out some.

"Okay, okay, who knew this guy could suffer from dementia… oh LORD I'm getting a migraine…" Stan tried desperately to help the poor man while holding his poor, aching head, but it was too late.

"Bye-bye, happy hoppy bunny goo-goo cake! Bye-bye, Mommy!" Maxwell cried, coughing up an enormous amount of blood, and fell limp. Stan cursed to himself, and mentally slapped his head. Just in case, he checked his pulse. Nothing. Touched his face, hoping for warmth. It was cold, freezing cold. Stan turned around, and headed back with a heavy and depressed heart. The terribly doleful look on his face told the hamsters that they had lost another. It was one more tragedy to add on to their sorrows. Boss sighed, apathy overcoming his face. Hamtaro sighed, everyone sighed, and wondered what to do next.

Boss cleared his throat. "Okay, um guys. I am the only Ham-Ham left that knows where the extra gunpowder is upstairs. So gather around, and listen close. You know, if I die next, and I haven't told another, then you have a greater chance of dying before you reach our only hope of killing to wolf. That is, if you go searching for it." Explaining the coordinates, everyone nodded. Cappy piped up.

"What about the dagger Panda made?" he inquired.

Panda answered his question. "It can injure the beast, but not kill it. Only the specific poison can." Cappy nodded with understanding. Bijou sighed, carrying Penelope in her lap. The petite girl felt lonely. She was the only girl left, other than Penelope, but Penelope couldn't talk and have Bijou understand her. She could just barely understand the little one, but not really. It was sort of depressing for Bijou. The French girl longed for girl company she could actually confide in. Oh, how she missed Pashmina and Sandy.

Hamtaro then spoke. "It's too dangerous to have only one Ham go searching for things in place where then wolf could linger, so if we are going to look for the gunpowder, then we should have at least two Ham-Hams go, so that they could actually a chance to survive the perilous journey." Stan and Boss agreed, nodding their head vigorously. "So, do we have any volunteers?" After Sandy's incident, the Ham-Hams were a little hesitant about volunteering. Hamtaro groaned. Once again, without anyone knowing, a hamster slipped away to do his deed.

The wolf was once again alert, after it was informed of one's suicide but there was six left yet to be eaten. Two would be coming, hopefully in a short amount of time. _Yum, yum._ The wolf awaited it precious meal, while gnawing on a bone. Whose bone? Sandy's bone!

It had been decided that Panda and Boss would be the two to go find the poison. Saluting goodbye, the crawled up the tunnel, trekking on the very path Sandy had. As the made their way through the darkness they found the slope, and Sandy's footholds. "Wow. That girl was really quite a mountain climber natural!" muttered Boss, and Panda agreed. Climbing one behind the other, Panda on top, because he was lighter, Boss on bottom, they climbed. And climbed. And clambered, as well. The slope seemed to never end, and the two hamsters' paws were getting sore from having to grip onto the tightly-packed earth. The aphotic tunnel was getting creepy, and Panda and Boss were experiencing the same paranoia that Sandy had.

"Hey, Boss?" Panda called below him, timidly.

"Yeah?" Boss replied.

"Doesn't it feel like there're _things_ watching us?" the builder asked, the fear obvious.

"Yep." came the gruff reply. "So hurry up, 'cause I'm getting the creeps." Panda obligingly sped up, but not by much. The pair could tell that they were nearly there because there were few cracks of light, not really brighter than the dimness of the room that they had found refuge in below them somewhere. Several minutes later, they reached a trap door. Panda tried to open the weak-looking thing, but it wouldn't budge. It was much stronger than it looked. Panda strived in opening the door, but that didn't do anything.

"I think it's locked or something!" Panda called.

"Okay, that thing's old, so I'm going to give you and extra boost." Boss called back. Boss could just barely make out Panda nodding, and prepared to push upward. "Ready, steady, now!" Boss push upwards with all his might, but as he did so, he lost balance and fell. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Panda immediately grabbed onto the dirt, and flinched as he heard a loud thump. But no cracks, no nasty sounds, just a thump. Then a groan, a long, loud groan. Then an, "I'm okay! I think!" Panda shook his head.

"How'd you survive that?" Panda yelled.

"I dunno!" Boss yelled back at Panda.

"THEN GET BACK UP HERE!" Screamed Panda, waving an arm wildly, though he knew Boss wouldn't be able to see it. Satisfied when he heard a grunt, he waited as Boss restarted the mean, evil journey back up the slope.

Meanwhile, the wolf waited patiently for his next meal, knowing that it wouldn't too long of a wait from then on.

**I know, this chapter sort of sucked, but HEY! It's hot and I'm hungry and I'm suffering stupid, evil, mean, mean, mean writer's block! ARGH! Stupid writer's block::runs around madly: Well review, people! 5 reviews and then I write new chapter! HAHA! So review, review, review if you want more chapters! And before you ask, I DON'T KNOW WHY I MADE MAXWELL GO DELIRIOUS! DON'T SUE ME!**


	6. The Lame Of All Lames

Yaaay! Five reviews! (to those who have awesome-er stories than I may think that that's pretty lame, but not for meeee!) Five! FIVE::ahem: Review Responses!

**Timber FOX: I am continuing it, thanks!**

**Crystalgurl101: You are wrong! A ham-ham isn't killing the hamsters- the WOLF is. But… That makes you wonder, doesn't it? If the Ham-Ham isn't murdering the Ham-Hams, then what are they doing? And who IS the mysterious hamster? You'll find out. Eventually.**

**Blue Spirit17: LOL, that bloodthirsty, eh?**

**Shadow Bijou: Yep, Maxwell was quite a scene, huh? I felt like being retarded, heh heh. ;;**

**Wolfenheim: Du- NEER? LOL! The last chapter wasn't the WORST, as in written, I thought it was cool, but I think you mean like, DULLER than the others. Sort of boring. Meh. One chapter has to be boring, in order for the rest to be exciting.**

**NOW, on with the story.**

**Chapter Six**

**Wanted- Tourniquet**

Boss grunted, not exactly enjoying the climb back up the gradient slope. "Yo, Panda! Nearly there! Just a few more steps!" He could barely make out Panda's outline. He could see Panda nod, but it was difficult. "Here I am!" Boss said breathlessly. Climbing was hard work; at the moment, he was probably in the best shape of his life.

"Welcome, welcome!" Panda greeted dryly. "Look, this thing," Panda pointed to the trapdoor, "is pretty old. I think it's beginning to weaken a little bit so I'm going to push on it one more time." Placing his paws on the boards, he thrusted his arms upward. The boards creaked, and Panda smiled to himself. Boss strained his neck to see, being careful of where he placed his arms. With not as much force this time, Panda pushed upwards. Slowly, the door opened up. It was a silent process, fortunately, and the two paranoid Ham-Hams squeezed through the opening. Acting like spies, the moved from object to object. Boss was the first of the two to notice the dagger. It was wet with a blue-green-lavender substance, so he knew it wasn't blood. He nudged Panda urgently, and trying to be as noiseless as possible, pointed to the dagger. But no less than four feet from the deadly weapon, was the wolf, appearing unaware of their presence. Both managed to withhold a gasp, looking at each other, the dread and veneration glistening in their eyes. Panda moved silently, and beckoned the other. Both moving swiftly and quietly, they easily reached the dagger. Boss went for the dagger, and then Panda saw the essential item. The gunpowder. Panda motioned his finding, and for a split second, they thought they'd get away with their lives. Doubt quickly entered, but yet they moved anyway. Boss just barely managed to grip the dagger. Panda was inches away from the miniature barrel, which held the gunpowder.

Suddenly, the wolf whipped its head toward the two hamsters, the hunger obvious. The thing in its mouth was so gruesome that Panda stopped dead in his tracks. _Sandy's bone, with flesh still on it! _Blinking rapidly, shaking the image from his head, he grabbed wildly for the barrel. Grasping it in his paws, Panda beamed triumphantly, and took immediate action, for the wolf was charging straight at him. Hoping hard that his aim would be accurate, Panda rolled the barrel, and just as he hoped it would, the barrel fell down the entryway from which Boss and Panda had come from. Knowing that if Boss could survive the long fall so would it. Noticing the wolf was about to leap for him, Panda desperately tried to jump out of the way. Unfortunately, Panda just wasn't fast enough. The sharper end of the bone went right through Panda's digestive system, blood squirting every which way. The wolf took the bone and tore a big gash in his stomach, leaving a large hole. Panda looked at his body, horrified. Moments ago he'd been alive and well; it was hard to believe that, now that he was… this… The Silver Gray finished him off quickly, by ripping his legs off. Panda died of blood loss and exposure to too much pain. Leaving the builder in a pile to eat later, the wolf hunted around for the other Ham-Ham.

Boss cowered behind a table that had been knocked over, using it as a temporary shield. Deciding to convert his time from wasted to useful he began to examine the liquid on the dagger. There was a great deal of it, covering the entire blade. _Sandy must've been really tryin' to defend herself, man!_ Boss thought. He examined the stuff closely, and found that it was not actually venom, but paralyzing juice! He knew this from experience. It could paralyze anything for a matter of minutes to hours, depending on how much. _Better not cut myself…_ Noticing the wolf was partially occupied, Boss made a mad dash for the trapdoor, which was still open, and…

He had made it…

Slamming the door back into place as hard as a hamster could possibly do, Boss flew down the footholds, wishing for stairs. Holding onto the wooden obelisk, Boss kept climbing lower and lower. But he began to get tired from already climbing the wall two times before, his arms sore and his legs absolutely drained from any energy whatsoever.

The wolf gave up on chasing the fat hamster, after it realized Boss had escaped. It decided to gorge on the other hamster it had killed, but waited for a couple minutes so it could laugh at the terrified expression it wore. Panda's eyes were wide, his mouth was agape, his little nose scrunched up. It was hilarious for the Silver Gray, and it spluttered in its giggles. Soon getting bored, its humor gone, it took one of the legs and bit chunks of the flesh and meat off. Much of it was muscle, but that was good. Soon devouring the rest of the leg, it sank its teeth into the other leg, wanting more, more, more! Tossing the bones aside, it ripped open the stomach, and ate Panda's insides. The gore and bones and patches of skin and fur went sailing through the air, and the Silver Gray decided that muscle was much, much more delectable than fat. Satiated, it began to gnaw and chew vigorously on the bones it had tossed to the sidelines. _And to think, I have five more waiting, just waiting to be eaten by me!_

Boss scrambled to his feet, grabbed the gunpowder barrel, and tightened his grip on the dagger he held. Boss had jumped that last half of a foot, and landed on his knees. Running away from the horrid place, he leapt through the hole, leading into the room with the remaining five. Adjusting his eyes to the newfound light, he blinked back tears, partially because even the dim light seemed blinding to him, and partially because of the loss of a good friend. Hamtaro, Bijou, Stan, Cappy, and Penelope stared at him expectantly. (Although one had a pretty good guess what had happened) "I, uh, Panda got- wolf forgot-managed to grab-um, uh- narrowly escaped…" the stuttering and gasping Boss tried unsuccessfully to explain the recent events. Taking a few deep breaths, Boss finally managed to calm down. "Panda got eaten I got the dagger it's still wet with paralyzing 'juice' (it's harmless it just paralyzes you if it gets into your system) and I have the gunpowder." Boss said all in one breath. The others just blinked, not knowing whether to cheer or cry or just go "Huh?"

They all began to speak at once, trying to come up with plans and ideas to kill the beast that was eating their group, one by one. Stan's loud "HEY!" got their attention immediately. "The knife Maxwell used! It could serve as another self defense weapon!" he practically screamed. The other agreed slowly, nodding and smiling. Stan smiled, too, happy to be of assistance to the group. He shot up. "I'll go get it!" he immediately volunteered, and then cringed at the thought of having to see Maxwell's corpse once again, after having watched him die about forty-five minutes to an hour ago. Sighing, regretting his volunteering, he traveled back to the gloomy kitchen. His eye began to twitch as he remembered Maxwell's deliria. Hesitantly, he went through the doorway. Stan immediately snatched up the knife, and zipped back to their hideout. The knife, caked in blood and gore, _Maxwell's blood and gore,_ was sharp and it was shaped like artificial grass that you find in sushi 'obento' boxes. "Dang, why do we even have these things here? Gunpowder, knifes, the ability to make daggers? Crazy." Shaking his head, Stan presented the icky knife to the remainder of the Ham-Hams. Boss was the first to respond.

"Eeeeeew!" he cried out, obviously disgusted. Stan just shrugged. Hamtaro leaned away from the gross item. Bijou did the same, and repelled from the item by a few steps. Cappy's eye twitched. Penelope gave a little yelp.

"Ya think that's bad? Go see Maxwell's corpse, which is rotting as we speak." Stan said, his voice monotone. All of them shook their heads no. "Good choice." He laughed, a small, thin, laugh. It wasn't even a laugh, just a withered giggle. They all sighed in unison.

The wolf chewed away on the bone pile, happily patting its not-completely-full belly. Savoring the salty flavor in its mouth, the wolf cleverly used the sharp end of the bone as a toothpick. (Just like in "_The Lion King"_!) The wolf decided that bones were going to be put in the category of 'Desert', because it thought the flavor had a sweetness lingering in it. _Must… eat… more… hamsters…_ it thought, hungrily.

**This had to be the WORST CHAPTER EVER! It was so… so… so… BORING! AHHHHH! I can't believe I couldn't make it more, more interesting! But believe me! I guarantee the next chapter will be ten times more interesting, because I have some good ideas in mind! So PLEASE don't stop reading this story!**


	7. Paralyzing Trauma

HEY! I am being very special, because I am updating! From a long time period! Hallelujah! Review replies! I got plenty from the two weeks I've been gone. Actually… Only four! ;

**Wolfenheim: Hey, the "lame chapter" number is 6! My lame chapter was 6, and so was yours! That's funny! … Not really. o0  
**

**Shadow Bijou: Mmmhmm, this chapter will be much more interesting. I hope it draws you in!**

**Crystalgurl101: Thanks for thinking so! And, at the very end, you will be relieved of your suspense.**

**Paige Burton: Yeeeeeep!**

**Now, on with the real thing!**

**Chapter 7**

**Wanted- Tourniquet.**

Boss looked at the item clenched in his fist. The dagger was soaked with paralyzing poison, and Boss stared at it, his eyes focused on the item, the last item his friend Panda had made. Shaking his head with a depressed and deplored motion, he set carefully set the item aside. Shuffling a little bit closer to Bijou, without her knowing, he relaxed. But only by a small amount. Stan held the most sickening item of all, and Boss could tell he wasn't very honored. In fact, Stan seemed so uncomfortable with it, he set it down and scooted away from it, about an arm's length. Hamtaro tilted his head back, and started to speak. Something was desperately need to break the silence.

"You guys, we shouldn't be wasting our time just sitting around, being quiet. We need to think of a plan. A real, flawless plan. Or, at least as flawless as the plan… A plan could get." Bijou nodded halfheartedly, but who could blame her? All of her best friends were dead, eaten/murdered. Penelope was the only one remaining.

"That would be best, non?" Bijou mumbled, looking down upon her lap, where the young one sat, forlorn, and looking downhearted. The remaining of the once fourteen hamsters nodded solemnly. All their enthusiasm had been sucked out of them long ago, as fast as sucking orange juice from a straw after you've just won the marathon, beating the record by three minutes. Stan took a deep breath.

"Um, well, I think that no one should go up there, unless they wish to commit suicide…" Stan paused, waiting for a response from the Hams. A simultaneous, swift nod came from all of them, even Penelope. "So, when the beast is feeling ravenous it'd have to come down here. I've got that… knife…, and Boss has the dagger. Plus, with the paralyzing stuff on it, if it (being the Silver Gray wolf, not Boss) gets stabbed, it'll get paralyzed, buying us enough time to find a better haven. It should stay paralyzed for about six or seven minutes. The venom does its deadly deeds pretty instantaneously." Hamtaro forced a half-grin, and turned his head to Boss, as he made a weird noise, resembling a strangled, "Eeps!"

Boss cleared his throat, new information just waiting to be heard. Once he was sure he had everyone's attention, he began to share his realizations. "Um, I discovered that the venom not just paralyzes, but that it heals wounds quickly, and I mean QUICK. Count to twenty, then there'll just be a scab. This is because you won't have enough time to get rid of the venom, and by the time you've the scab off the venom would have already spread." _So I really better not cut myself with this thing…_ Boss thought, a frown forming on his mouth.

"A alacritous response to the new wound, huh?" Hamtaro managed to say without his voice breaking. Cappy groaned.

"Stop using big words!" the capped one complained. Bijou smiled a little, finding the confused hamster rather amusing.

Stan continued. "So, I'm saying, if the wolf comes down here, we'll be ready for it. I would think that the wolf would plan on attacking by surprise. If it doesn't, then just _be on your guard._ You never know when it plans to strike." Boss and Hamtaro nodded vigorously, and Bijou nodded feebly, the fear and worry shone in her eyes conspicuously. Cappy and Penelope just sat there, watching the tiger-striped hamster intently. Stan half nodded himself, and he spoke again, taking the role as instructor. "Oh yeah, when the wolf comes down here, _if_ it comes down here, me and Boss will try to stab it with the weapons. Hamtaro, I'm sorry for dubbing you this, but you will be the one with the most difficult and dangerous job. Since you are the most agile of us all, you will be the one hamster to," Stan paused dramatically, and Hamtaro sighed impatiently.

"Get ONE with it, Stan. It could attack at any moment!" Hamtaro complained, folding his arms.

Stan nodded curtly, and continued with his preposition. "Hamtaro, you have to put the gunpowder in the wolf's mouth, plus making sure it swallows it." Bijou's eyes widened, her mouth slowly dropped, and a weak, "No!" escaped from her voice box. Hamtaro's usual bubbly complexion turned to a serious expression, and little fear peeked through his once bright, innocent eyes. Wishing each other good luck, Bijou, Penelope, Cappy huddled together behind, or more precisely, within the circle Boss, Hamtaro, and Stan made.

Hamtaro took a quick glance at the barrel he held in his hand. This was the only chance, _their_ only chance, that they could escape alive. Their owners must've gone crazy searching for them by this time, freaking out because their hamsters, and their friend's hamsters had disappeared. And there were only a chance of six hamsters to come home alive and well. (Alive and well, but will remain forlorn and depressed for the rest of their days.) It left the remaining hams one choice; the Ham-Hams had to kill the wolf, and they had to do it NOW. Except there was one thing. The wolf hadn't come yet. It was still lurking about somewhere above them, possibly even below or left or right or behind them. You'd never know. It was as silent as a sock, except when it ate or spoke. (Spoke meaning growling, roaring, etc.) By now, quite some time since they had made their formation, and they were getting most impatient. One hamster, the one responsible for all of these traumas, this one hamster, they slipped away, only to return to find another death.

Meanwhile, the Silver Gray itself was becoming pretty impatient. It growled softly to itself, its stomach growling, wanting more flesh, more meat. _Argh, my needed information, where are you? When will I get it?_ Its mind screamed, its impatience getting the better of it. The wolf growled menacingly, and as if on cue, it came. The Silver Gray's mouth curved upward as all the necessary data was being spilled unto it, even though if the news-giver was stumbling on pronunciations. Then the half smile became a full-forward, terrifying grin. Quickly the Info-Giver scurried away. After forming a plan itself, it hid in its usual aphotic areas, following the eternal darkness into a place where the Ham-Hams would never look, never in a lifetime, a place where they would never want to go. There it sat, waiting for the precise moment when it would choose to make its plan spring into action.

Bijou fumbled around, all fumbled, fidgeted, yawned, hopped- basically _whatever-ed_ around. Anything to keep them somewhat alert and awake. The delicate French girl sighed, stopped stretching and bothered to look around the gloomy room. Her eyes rested on the kitchen doorway, leading to the place where Maxwell rested, dead and decaying. She could've sworn she saw a pair of gleaming yellow eyes; Bijou knew that it was possibly just paranoia, but she wasn't about to take any chances. Nor was she going to investigate- that could be the last of her life, if something was there. Instead, she poked Hamtaro, and told him of her findings. Hamtaro told Boss, who whispered the frightening news to Stan. The three 'big' boys nodded at each other. Bracing themselves, they all turned slightly to the left. Boss withheld a gasp; indeed, there was a pair of yellow eyes! He could see them, just barely in the dim light, but they were definitely there. Stan grinned to himself. _We got you now. You can see our weapons. If you come out, we'll kill you, like you did my sister,_ he thought. Unfortunately, Stan was wrong. The second they looked away, the Silver Gray struck.

The wolf let out a long howl, striking wherever his claws would go. Penelope was fast; she jumped to her feet, along with Bijou, and they ran to safety, which was the doorway that Panda had previously had nailed boards on. Bijou kicked down the door with one swift move. Cappy, who was right behind her, gawked at the fragile girl, who blushed, embarrassed. Explaining her actions, Bijou muttered, "Uh, I took Tae Kwon Doe in France." Cappy replied with a small, "Oh." They ran through the door, hoping that the wolf wouldn't come after them. It didn't. Hamtaro tried to open the barrel; he couldn't. The lid was shut, stuck fast. He gave up, and yelled to Stan.

"I can't open it! We'll just have to run, and hope for the best!" Hamtaro cried, flailing his arms. Stan nodded. The Silver Gray stopped for a moment, not expecting what had just occurred. Stan took that moment to stab the knife deep in the wolf's thigh, and taking out the knife, he ran, the knife grazing the wolf's belly, because as Stan ran (A/N: Rhymes!) , he had stuck the knife out, like you take a stick and run the stick alongside gate bars when you go for walks. The wolf howled in pain, and thrashed about wildly. This caught Boss by surprise, and he began to panic. He wanted to buy some time for the other two, and himself, to escape, but he was to scared and freaked to stab, a simple stab, the wolf. Of course, being the noble and loyal hamster he was, he attempted the frightful feat. It appeared that the wolf was still in big pain, a good distraction enough, but if Boss could paralyze it, it would have to bear it's pain being still, so when the venom wore off it would be in more pain than ever, buying them even more time to escape and run away. Even if they didn't kill the wolf immediately, it would eventually die from blood loss. Right? Right?

Boss tried to stab the sanguinary monster. It seemed impossible at that moment, him being scared, the wolf moving too fast, and its leg (the one on Boss' side) lashed out randomly, and it caught the founder of the Ham-Ham clubhouse (which is now a war scene) by surprise. Boss leapt backwards, and giving up on his could've-been-successful plan, he retreated back to the Hams. The wolf, determined to not let them go without having eaten one, limped after Boss, though creating excruciating pain for the wolf, determination rules out all, they say. Boss panicked even more, if that was even possible. His grip on the dagger loosened quite a good deal, considering he was running to escape the jaws of a bloodthirsty beast. For the second time, in fact. But the loose grip on the dagger allowed the deathly (well, wouldn't you consider the item deathly? It could kill… well, could provide time for something to kill it) weapon to swivel around dangerously. As to prove my point, the edge of the dagger sliced the edge of Boss' wrist. Boss winced at the pain, but kept running, the stopped briefly as it dawned on him that he was going to be paralyzed. Hamtaro cried out, preparing to go retrieve the soon-to-be-paralyzed-and-then-possibly-eaten-hamster. Boss forbade him to do so, as his last words said, "No! Go save your self! I'll be fine! Go, no-" but he couldn't finish his sentence as the venom had worked its way through most of Boss' veins, paralyzing him. The others cringed, as it dawned on them, too, that they were about to lose another fellow Ham-Ham.

Hamtaro protested against leaving Boss there. "We can still save him! We can go get him! We can **_still save Boss!_**" the orange-and-white hamster cried.

"But the wolf is right there. It would eat us, surely, non?" Bijou pointed out to Hamtaro, softly. "We will miss him…" and with that Hamtaro and Bijou began to weep into each other's arms. Cappy sighed heavily. Penelope stared at Cappy, confused. _Wouldn't he be crying his eyes out right now? His role model is about to be- _A sickening crunch was heard, and a moan (representing that the paralyzing juice had worn off just before Boss was murdered), and then silence. The only noise heard now was Bijou and Hamtaro's sobbing, and the retreating steps of a wolf having just caught its dinner; captured its prey. –_okay, is now dead._ Penelope continued to stare at Cappy, wondering when he would begin to cry. A single tear would for her. But no, not one drop of wetness came from either of Cappy's eyes. Just sighs, from the mouth. Even Stan was crying, even though everyone thought he had used up all of his tears when he cried over Sandy. Over all of his deceased friends. Of their friends. Penelope shook it off. She wasn't crying either, and Boss had been one of her favorites', too.

Stan dared peek at the room they had been in just minutes ago. "Oh, my, GOSH!" Hamtaro also looked, to see what was so bad, and nearly fainted. The others gawked. What did they see, you may ask? Something so gruesome, though not so hard for them to figure out what had happened. About this time now, you must be screaming, 'Get on with it!' and such. So I will tell you. Such a horrifying, mortifying sight indeed. The remains of Boss were only his feet and partial bits of his insides, plus a bit of bone still connected to the feet. The dagger lay to the side, as if to run away from the corpse, Heck, it was EVEN a corpse. Blood was pumping out of the feet, and then slowed to a trickle. Bijou gasped…

"He was **DISMEMBOWELED** from his **FEET**!" she choked out. The remaining five gave the expression that read, "EW!" But honestly, wouldn't you be disgusted with the sight?

CHOCOLATEBARSCHOCOLATEBARSCHOCOLATEBARS

The wolf limped back to a quiescent place where it could eat the body it had simply separated from the feet. The Silver Gray spat out the now saliva-coated Boss, so it could examine all the damage it had made.

Boss's upper half was still intact for the most part, just… really damp. His mouth was agape, (from the moan), and his eyes were rolled back into his head. His body was cold now- representing death. Putting the body back in its mouth to prevent further loss of perfectly delectable blood, it smiled._ Heh, not bad for a damned wolf with a limp and bruises!_ (A/N: Damned meaning cursed. I don't swear.) Savoring the lukewarm blood pouring down throat, it shuddered with delight. Once having sucked out all of the blood of the corpse (now THAT is the corpse. The feet are just the feet.), it spat out the body, and began picking out the flesh. _Same old, same old. Yes, it** never** gets boring!_ Boss' body just happened to be packed with muscle, a pleasure to the Silver Gray. Gore flew about every which way, but the wolf didn't really care. Even though the wolf itself was still bleeding from Stan, and the wound still stung quite a bit, it was healing fast. The energy boost had affected the wound, and as soon as the wolf started eating, the stinging dulled quite some. The beast marveled at its healing. _That is probably the only good thing about being this wretched thing… creature…_ it thought, all the while gorging down everything edible on the hamster.

IEATPAPERIEATPAPERIEATPAPERIEATPAPERIEATPAPER

The Ham-Hams didn't even bother with the funeral this time. All they willed to do was brainstorm for new plans. New plans, or trying to remember escape routes. "We could dig a hole through the wall," Bijou suggested helpfully. Hamtaro shook his head.

"Yes, that is possible, but doing that might lead to the room where the wolf is eating… Boss… And I don't think you, such a pretty girl, or any of us, want that." Bijou nodded thoughtfully.

"We can search for sunflower seeds, and then use Bijou's idea and use the knife and seeds as weapons." Stan also suggested. "What I did with the knife did a lot of damage, man, or at least I think it did…" The others agreed. Then, after a couple minutes of silence, Penelope pointed to the barrel, and then vigorously imitated someone throwing something.

Bijou interpreted. "I think she's trying to say that we should throw the barrel at a high speed a the wolf, so that it explodes and acts like pepper spray." Penelope jumped up and down.

"Ookwee, ookwee!" she cried.

Hamtaro nodded in approval, but then he groaned. "Why didn't I think of that! If I did, Boss might just still be here! We would still be six, not five!" Hamtaro cried out, more depressed than ever. Stan patted Hamtaro's shoulder comfortingly.

"Now, now, none of that. We were panicking. We couldn't think straight. Now, even if we could, none of us would've thought of that." Stan comforted the poor, guilt-ridden hamster. That seemed to do the trick, and Hamtaro stopped sniffing.

"Yeah. Maybe…" he murmured. "But I still feel completely responsible for his death." Just then Bijou jumped in the conversation.

"It's none our faults, nevermind yours. It's the wolf, and the way it is. Don't be so hard on yourself, Hamtaro." She cooed. Hamtaro sighed, and Cappy and Penelope just played Patty-Cake quietly, as so not to disturb the 'grown-ups'.

CAKEISGOODPIEISBETTERICECREAMISTHEBEST!

The wolf lay on its back, content for the time being. Closing its eyes, it widened its fun by imagining the Ham-Hams trauma and despair. The final four seemed especially delicious looking, and the Silver Gray could not wait to get its jaws on them.

**So, what didja think? Good? Bad? Awesome? Terrible? Could Be Better? I NEED YOUR OPINIONS! Review, please. 6 reviews and boom, you have new chapter.**

**Arigato. (And yes, I AM Japanese.)**


	8. Tornado

**WAZZUP?**

Woo woo! I'm a train! Wooo! YES, indeed, it is I, the great Yayfulness, UPDATING! OMIGOSH! UPDATING! Well, anyways. Review responses….

Wolfenheim: Yep, my scene dividers rock your socks off.

Shadow Bijou: Uh… you lost me somewhere in there. And Boss… HAHAHA! Confused? Dying to find out who this mysterious messenger is? WAIT AND SEE, er READ!

Now, on with our beloved story, Wanted- Tourniquet!

CHAPTER 8

WANTED TOURNIQUET

Cappy leaned backwards on the barrel, yawning. His eyes were half closed, and the capped-one looked around him and surroundings lazily. Mostly he noted Penelope looking most uncomfortable, and held her tummy like she had a stomachache. Come to think of it, so did he. As if on cue, Cappy's stomach rumbled. It was a quiet rumble, but noticeable. Bijou sighed, and gave Cappy a small smile.

"Here. This is a storage room, I think. After all, I found some of these sunflower seeds. Don't eat the cracked ones, though. You never know where the wolf has been, or what it may have done." Bijou said, surprised at her own wisdom. Whirring of wind sounded as Cappy ate ravenously. Penelope huddled against Bijou, shuddering with cold, and with worry. All the commotions that had happened were really getting to her head. Taking a sunflower seed as well, Penelope munched on it. Her mind was eating, too. All the clues and events gave the curious hamster some food for thought.

Eventually all five had gotten a bite to eat. Hamtaro looked at the door nervously, because it wobbled a bit from the wind. Or, it may have been something else, but Hamtaro didn't want to exactly think about the possibilities.

"Guys, I think we should to the main room. That would be the least expected place the wolf would actually think we'd go. The wind, or whatever is going on, could be lethal to us. We should skip the pepper spray idea, and just make a run for it." Hamtaro said, his voice clearly shaken. All the Ham-Hams nodded, giving each other worried looks. Opening the door a crack, Hamtaro peeped through the area. The coast was clear. Tiptoeing with extreme care, they made it back to the main room. A foul smell was amongst the room, which came from the corpse of Snoozer, and possibly the others. Trying to block out the smell, the Ham-Hams pinched their nostrils together. The main room didn't have its usually cheery atmosphere anymore. It was replaced with a gloomy and melancholic one. Stan sighed. Suddenly, the whirring became louder and louder. A breeze was flowing in the room, which seemed impossible, but it was. The door was breaking, and the wind was pushing against it, making it creak. The door just then decided to let the stronger force take over it, and it flew out of place. All the Ham-Hams ran out of the door's path. All except Bijou, however. The poor girl was too shocked at the sudden change of ambiance. Bijou was hit, and Hamtaro screamed.

"Bijou!" he cried out. Branches flew in, and as Stan looked out the doorway, he saw something he had never seen before. A big, gray twister was making its way towards the clubhouse. The tiger-striped hamster grabbed the doorframe, which was a handy move, because he suddenly felt a sudden sucking sensation. Grabbing whatever he could to yank himself back inside, Stan screamed. Hamtaro and Bijou, as soon as the French one was freed, ran over to Stan. Pulling him back inside, Cappy and Penelope clutched onto the three.

"We're scared, Hamtaro!" whined Cappy. Hamtaro nodded, and spoke in reply.

"We all are." He murmured.

Somewhere else, the wolf was waiting patiently to make an attack. Then from out of the blue, the wolf heard screaming and wind. Not too long after, a crash was sounded. _Who dares try to kill the hamsters, when I'm supposed too?_ thought the wolf angrily. Running to the source of the noise, the wolf stopped abruptly as it came upon many piles of debris. Branches flew around the room, and rotting gore was in the middle of it. The door lay broken to the side. Terribly confused, as it had never experienced a tornado before, he caught sight of the Ham-Hams in a bunch in a corner. The Silver Gray immediately took action and bounded to the Ham-Hams. The hamsters saw it, and ran to the nearest haven. The haven, unfortunately, was the great outdoors. The wolf crashed into the wall, not expecting the hamsters to run. Leaping outside as well, the wolf looked around. It became even more confused, struggling to move. The Ham-Hams ran towards a small burrow, screaming their lungs out, but the wolf followed anyways.

CRACK!

The top of the tree fell, and it landed on the Silver Gray. The wolf hollered in pain. It screamed angrily at one of the Ham-Hams, but none of the hamsters could tell whom it was directed to. Cappy stopped running to safety, and looked pitifully at the wolf. Cappy ran to the wolf and tried to free him. Penelope shouted with fear. The wolf did nothing, as it wanted to be freed. The wind was blowing around them, and all the Ham-Hams were struggling to stay on the ground. Nearby, another tree fell over, cutting cables, which sent electrical cords flying. Landing on ground, the bolts started fires. The wolf began to panic. Bijou ran to Cappy, and dragged him away.

"C'mon, Cappy. We got to get outta here!" she yelled over the wind. At that point, the wolf managed to lift the now-log up, and run out from underneath it. Its incredible strength shocked Bijou once again, and didn't move from the falling log's path. Thus resulting in the log landing on Bijou, squishing her to death.

"BIJOU!" Hamtaro shrieked, and tried desperately to make his way over to her. Stan stopped him reluctantly. The tornado was getting dangerously close. The wolf, studying Bijou with surprise but pleasure, began to scarf down as much meat, gore, blood and organs as he could from the girl. Penelope began to scream frantically, flailing her arms about. Hamtaro managed grab Cappy, and Penelope, Hamtaro, Cappy, and Stan ran into the burrow. The wolf followed, but nobody noticed, except Cappy. Too concerned about getting to the burrow, he let the wolf follow them. Safely seated in the burrow, Stan tried to shut the door.

"It won't shut, dudes!" the boy yelled.

"What! Stan, our lives practically DEPEND on this thing shutting, you know!" Stan nodded, frustrated.

"I know, man, I know!" he hollered, panic rising dangerously.

Hamtaro and Stan both pulled and pulled, but nothing happened. The wind was just too strong. Giving up, the hamsters did the only thing possible- dig deeper. Hopefully the tornado would pass over, and they would have nothing to fear.

YAWNYAWNYAWNYAWNYAWNYAWNYAWNYAWNYAWNYAWNYAWNYAWN

Much, much later, after the tornado passed over them, the Ham-Hams climbed back up. The area was a mess. The walked over to the log where Bijou lay beneath, and Hamtaro began to sob. A tear fell from Stan's eyes, and Penelope simply kicked the log as hard as she could. Cappy said nothing, but just sat there on the ground, staring at Bijou with heavyheartedness, almost guilt for making her attempt to rescue him. Clouds cleared away, and the sun shined down on them. What irony. Just then, something fell from the sky. Something colored royal blue.

"Bijou's ribbon…" Hamtaro whispered, grabbing the cloth. He wrapped it around his wrist as a memorial. "Let's all go home." He added, sprinting away from the place. Unfortunately, before the others got a chance to even take one step forward, the wolf appeared, roaring. Tackling Hamtaro to the ground, the Silver Gray raised its claws to strike. Cappy, Stan, and Penelope could do nothing. But being Hamtaro, he used his fast reflexes to grab a sharp stick and pierced the Silver Gray's chest. It howled in pain. Bleeding enormously, the wolf collapsed. Hamtaro had dug the stick in the Silver Gray's chest quite deep, and was loosing blood fast. In fact, you could have called it abnormal. Hamtaro rolled out from underneath the wolf, and they all watched in silence as the wolf howled and roared. Cappy stared, his jaw dropping slowly. The wolf stared back, as its last moments were being taken up.

"Cappy…" it growled, the wolf's voice raspy. "Fulfill my task…" it choked out. Breathing became hard, and its vision became fuzzy. Wheezing by this time, the wolf reached out a paw towards Cappy. Coughing up large amounts of blood, the Silver Gray wolf glared at the remaining Ham-Hams. "I will return. Whether it would be tomorrow, the next week, or month. I will return and kill you all." Then the Silver Gray's eyes rolled into the back of his head, and it died. Stan looked at it, his face wearing a confused expression.

"Cappy…? What? I thought the wolf could only die from swallowing gunpowder!" Stan began to rant. Cappy turned around, a malicious look on his face. His eyes were a deep, deep crimson. Taking the stick that killed the wolf in his paw, he held above his head.

"Die!" the capped one screamed, charging towards Stan. The tiger-striped hamster jumped out of the way, but Cappy managed to graze part of his leg. The cut was not deep, nor too wide. But it did sting like the Devil himself was throwing fire straight from Hell onto minor scrape. Cappy turned around, eyes shifting malevolently.

"Dude, take a chill pill!" Stan cried out, paws held up like he was about to get arrested. Stan struggled to escape the capped hamster's wrath, not surprisingly however, as his leg was in quite a bit of pain. But just as Cappy reached Stan, he stopped. It seemed as if he was hesitating to kill him. Stan chose to make his move right then, because waiting was beginning to slide on over to the 'risky' side. Cappy's red eyes turned normal, but only for a mere second. Slowly turning around, he began to charge at Hamtaro.

"You killed him!" screamed Cappy, his voice becoming awfully screechy. Hamtaro stared at the young hamster confused.

"What?" Hamtaro asked.

"YOU KILLED MY SAVIOR!" Cappy shrieked, waving the stick like a madman.

SHORTCHAPTERSHORTCHAPTERSHORTCHAPTERSHORTCHAPTERSHORTCHAPTER

Sooo. This chapter was shorter than most of the others, but this seemed like a good place to stop it. So my dear reviewers and friends, please review. Reviews make me update faster. Please note that.


	9. Fighting Wet

Hey, it's been awhile, huh? Well, I'm updating! I'm bored, and I write when I'm bored… For all you teen titans fans, I'm thinking about writing one, AFTER I'm done with either Locked Or Tourniquet. Since I'm dying to write it, it's probably gonna come after Tourniquet. Review responses!

**Shadow Bijou: Same here… Save your tears for the ending of this story, I've got it aaaaall planned up in my noggin.**

**Wolfenheim: I am going to steal that review! It's cool!**

**Twinkie: Yes, I know… such a shame. I don't update too much at all, do I?**

On with the story!

CHAPTER NINE

WANTED TOURNIQUET

Cappy ran full-speed toward Hamtaro, who jumped out of the way. All at once, the once blue sky turned gray. Another tornado was unlikely, however. Hamtaro ran away fast, while Stan tended to his leg, he and Penelope in safety. As soon as he was sure it was close to good-as-new, he stood up. Cappy was shrieking words that were pitched to high to understand. He was screaming madly at Hamtaro. The stick was sharper, much sharper than it had before. Hamtaro grabbed another stick, thick and jagged, and they fought. Cappy managed to trip the boy, unfortunately for Hamtaro, and trapped him beneath his foot before Hamtaro could scramble back to his feet.

"Any last words…" Cappy growled in a low voice, stating it more than asking it. Hamtaro just stared at him in fear and shock. His mouth opened, then closed. Cappy took this as his time to kill his former friend. The red-eyed vengeful hamster plunged the stick right through Hamtaro's heart, and out the other side. Hamtaro let out a horrible choking-like sound, and then fell limp. Then Cappy pulled it (being the stick) back out, then jabbed at Hamtaro, causing blood and gore and insides to splurt out everywhere. Mid-plunge, after about fifteen stabs, Cappy stopped. He gasped, and looked at his paws, like they do in movies when a person had just killed their very first person. Stan had witnessed the whole thing… but Hamtaro had BEEN the whole thing, so I guess that's not all that big.

"Penelope, you have to stay here. Be quiet, and don't attract attention to yourself. Okay?" Penelope nodded, fear-struck. Stan squeezed her paw reassuringly. He smiled sadly, and then went into battle. Stan leaped into the air, tackling Cappy to the ground. Stan's fists were a blur, yet Cappy did not seem to wear down. Hand-to hand combat was something Penelope had ever seen before. Stan seemed to be winning, however. The fighting duo was headed towards the river. Stan ran with great agility onto a steppingstone. Cappy followed, which was part of Stan's master plan. Cappy slipped, but clutched onto the rock.

"Stan! Omigosh… I can't believe, I can't… I can't… I'm sorry! So sorry! Help me, please! Don't let me die!" Cappy cried. This was near-death we were talking about (hello? If Cappy falls in, he'll die in the RAGING CURRENT), and Cappy was afraid. Stan could kick him off, or help him. He couldn't guarantee anything.

Stan chose to help, being the kind soul he was. He lowered his paw so that Cappy could reach it. Cappy grasped it, repeating his thank-yous over and over. Once they were both safely perched on the stone, Cappy did the most obvious (or unobvious… personally, I think it depends on the type of person you are. Stupid, or smart.) thing. He leaned over, and then with all of his might he pushed Stan into the river. Seconds later, Stan's head appeared, only further along the river. His expression was a mixture of shock and betrayal.

_I know fear when I'm faced with it_

_I know when I am about to die_

_I know who's the traitor; in whose face to spit_

_I know the one who to us, lies_

Cappy leapt off the stone onto the riverbank and followed Stan and the river side, hoping to witness his last breath.

_I know when to glare_

_Oh, do I know who to yell to_

_I know how I work my death-stare_

_I know the difference between kind and cruel_

Stan tried to swim to edge. To his luck, he hit a less rough-current spot, and actually made it. So much for luck, however, because Cappy was right there, just waiting for his appearance. Pounding on Stan's paws that were hopelessly clutching the muddy riverbank, Cappy managed to force Stan under river, pushing his head under, and keeping it there.

_Why do I even bother anymore_

_I should just give up; let you win the war_

_But the thought of you having the last laugh_

_Takes me back onto the logical track_

Yet Stan was still going to put up a fight. He was no way about to let his late friends down. He bit Cappy's paw, which made Cappy retract it immediately, bring Stan up with it (Remember, Cappy has the freakish supernatural powers. Red-eyes? Not normal…). Stan made a mad jump for the riverbank. The tiger-striped hamster just barely made it, toppling over onto the soft grass.

_I know what I should do, what I want to do_

_I know whom to pull down in the water_

_And I know why you're the enemy, too_

_I am the one that you wish to slaughter_

Cappy charged at Stan, yelling like a madman.

"You are to die, you defy me!" he shrieked.

"No, you should! You murdered a FELLOW HAM-HAM, DUDE! You were a MESSENGER for the STINKING SILVER GRAY WOLF THAT KILLED OFF EVERYONE ELSE!" Stan screeched back, although in a somewhat calmer tone of voice.

_Why do I even bother anymore_

_I should just give up; let you win the war_

_But the thought of you having the last laugh_

_Takes me back onto the logical track_

Cappy aimed to punch Stan, but he missed. Stan was soon on the other side of him, ready. But Cappy had caught on quick. He whirled around within a millisecond, and literally threw Stan back in the water with a splash before the tiger-striped boy could do any damage.

_I hate to be the one to tell you_

_But you're not gonna overcome me_

_If I die today, I'll die winning, it's true_

'_Cause not yet I won't fall, I won't flee_

Smiling smugly, his red eyes glowing, he looked into the water and laughed. Just as he was about to turn around, however, a pair of paws grabbed up and snagged Cappy's backside, making the late wolf's apprentice topple over and into the river.

_Why do I even bother anymore_

_I should just give up; let you win the war_

_But the thought of you having the last laugh_

_Takes me back onto the logical track_

Stan shoved and pushed and scratched at Cappy. The water was taking them both closer to their deaths but Stan knew he'd make it out alive. Or not. It didn't matter really. But Penelope…

Cappy bit into Stan's awfully wet fur. Stan winced in pain. Kicking his opponent forward, Cappy yelped.

_I know the difference between kind and cruel…_

The rain wasn't helping in the slightest. It seemed to switch to light and then to hard. Back and forth, as if the clouds couldn't make up their mind. The changes were hard to get used to, and all the water blurred Stan's sight. Cappy used the extra time to grab Stan's ankles and THWACK him (mostly his head) into an upcoming steppingstone. The force of the blow knocked the wind out of Stan, and broke his neck. Stan screamed silently. The pain was too much than the poor hamster could bear. He couldn't keep up with the current, and so he sank to the floor of the river like a rock. Panicking, Stan kicked, but he couldn't handle the pain. His leg wasn't fully healed, either, adding on to the list. His lungs were screaming for air, but he couldn't get it. Trying to withstand the pain, he tried to swim upwards. Unfortunately the current was too strong, far too strong for Stan. He gave in, and opened his mouth, only to fill his lungs with water. His sight wasn't clear… he was dying…

And with that, all was black.

_I know the difference between kind and cruel…_

OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGREALLYSHORTCHAPTERSORRYSORRY

**It's called writer's block, y'know? At first I didn't actually intend this chapter to be the song-fic type, but I had just wrote it moments before and I thought it would be a good idea! Tell me whatcha think of it, and this chapter! Review if you read this! BONUS QUESTION**

**The first person to guess correctly the answer to the question gets a free oneshot!**

**Okay, here we go. Why did Cappy suddenly get 'red eyes' and supernatural strength? What happened that made him get his supernatural powers? Tell me in your review! 1st, 2nd , and 3rd best answers get a oneshot!**


	10. The End SHORT CHAP ALERT

Hey. Sparkleshine101 got the oneshot! (Well… she was the only one that reviewed)… Tell me whatcha want in your oneshot!

Now, on with the story. … For the last time…. Sniff…

Chapter 10/Epilogue

Wanted Tourniquet

Cappy trudged back, soaked to the bone. It had had finally, _finally_ stopped raining. Proud of his accomplishment, he rested against the tree log. All of a sudden, he had a flashback…

_Flashback…_

"_Hey, guys! I learned a new word from the bookstore!" Maxwell called out to all of his friends._

"_Really, like, what is it?" Sandy asked, smiling brightly. All the others urged Maxwell to tell them the new word, as well. All the Ham-Hams loved learning new things._

"_It's called a vow." Maxwell stated. All the Ham-Hams looked at each other, intrigued._

"_What does that mean, Maxwell?" Pashmina asked. Panda nodded._

"_I'm very well glad you asked! It's like a promise, only you have to keep it. Never, ever can you break the vow. You have to keep it, no matter what. Or else, they say you'll be cursed." Boss smiled._

"_Well, let's make an easy vow to keep!" he said._

"_Yeah! I know a good one!" Hamtaro cried._

"_Well, what are we waiting for? Let's hear it!" Howdy shouted out in enjoyment._

"_Oui, Hamtaro. I would like to make a vow." Bijou said, looking at Hamtaro._

"_Okay! I think we should all vow that we will all be friends forever, and never turn our back on each other, even in the worst of times!" Everyone had agreed this a spectacular vow. So they all vowed that they would all be friends forever, and never turn their backs on each other, even in the worst of times._

_End flashback…_

After remembering that, Cappy's breathing became ragged. A little shaken, he decided to walk around. He was the only one left.

"_You and Penelope would've made such a cute couple…"_

Cappy gasped.

"Penelope."

His lips formed an insane-like smile. Roaming about, Cappy searched for the little girl until he found her. Penelope was found cowering, and shaking. Cappy touched her.

"Okwee… Okyoo, oookwee okwee! … OOKWEE!" Penelope screamed, and ran as fast as her little legs would take her. Cappy growled evilly, and chased her. But before he could do anything, he was dumbstruck with another flashback.

_Flashback…_

"_Sin is a terrible thing. You can be forgiven by God. But if you commit a sin, could you be forgiven by us?"_

_End flashback…_

Cappy shook the thought away. But after he could get focused on the here-and-now, Penelope had hidden away. Grumbling, he began the search for the second time.

"_Stop that. It's not right…"_

Cappy frowned. He didn't like the voices- they annoyed him. The flashbacks, the memories. The vows, broken, shattered vows. _No! Don't let that stop you. You were made heir to the Wolf, and so you shouldn't stop now._

It wasn't too long until Cappy had found Penelope. It was one wild goosechase from there. Splashing in puddles, dodging human feet, Cappy soon had the oh-so-ever-innocent Penny trapped in a corner of an alley. He raised the killer paw that would end Penelope's life, and then-

_It's not to late, not too late to turn back nooow…_

Cappy whirled around, ready to kill whoever spoke. He saw no one. Shuddering, he turned back to face Penelope, who was confused at his actions. Lifting his paw back up, causing the young girl to curl up in a ball, Cappy began to lower it down towards Penelope.

_What on earth did they do to deserve such a cruel fate?_

Cappy screamed in sheer agony. The words seemed to blend in with the wind. What- how –why where the words causing him such pain? Still, he ignored the taunting, and went back to his original work. But before he could bother to raise his paw for the last time, Penelope whispered her first real word.

"Cappy…" She whimpered. The capped one stared in shock. He turned around, making it seem as if he was going to walk away. Penelope rose, shaky, and then Cappy whipped back again and beat Penelope. The girl's screams were heard to all the animals in the world. The shrieks were shrill and filled with pain and fright. Penelope, although still too little to comprehend most things, knew that her time had come.

Bloody and weak, Penelope slumped over. Her insides were pouring out of her limp body, and Cappy.

Cappy was satisfied.

THE END….

Not…

Cappy lay in his bedding, Kip and Sue relieved to have their 'little treasure' back with them, safe and sound. They should've renamed his 'deadly treaure'. Cappy stared at the ceiling, surrounded with luxury. He was about to drift off into a deep, deep, sleep. Until-

_Cappy._

The last Ham-Ham bolted upright, sweating. The voice had come back.

_Cappy…_

Cappy was genuinely freaked out. This time, it wasn't just one voice, it was many more. But what scared him the most is that the voices sounded just like his deceased 'friends'!

_We know what you have done…_

By now, Cappy was hyperventilating, his mind overflowing with fear and paranoia.

_And you will suffer._

_Suffer? What did it mean by suffer?_ Cappy leapt up, backing into the bars of his cage.

_Suffer, suffer, suffer, SUFFER!_

The voice screamed at him, and once again, the pain came. It shot up his left arm, and back down the other. It felt as if his legs were being ripped apart, limb from limb. Cappy collapsed, the pain unbearable.

"Ah…. Owww, ahhhhaAHHHHIIE…" A wail escaped his lips. And amongst all this, this PAIN and agony, came the visions.

The first one was Howdy. He looked happy and it seemed as if Heaven's light was shining down upon him. Then it was gone… then back. Only this time, Howdy looked scared and nervous. Apprehensive. Again, the picture disappeared, only to come back with another. Howdy was dead, and decayed. The sight was horrible, so horrible that it sent shivers up and down his spine. That hurt, too. Then came Sandy. Then Bijou, and then he had seen all of his friends, in the same way he had seen Howdy. And every time he had seen one of his friends, the pain became worse, if that was possible.

_You have done a terrible thing._

It was only by this time Cappy realized the voice belonged to Penelope, the one he had not seen.

_You deserve to be punished._

Punished? Wasn't he already punished enough?

_And you will be punished._

What would the punishment be? Cappy really didn't want to find out.

_You will suffer…_

What was she talking about? Cappy was suffering right now!

Then it came. More pain went searing up in all directions of his body, not missing an inch of it. _What is happening to me?_ Pictures flashed in his mind, recaps of the past night. The wolf killing Boss, Maxwell's suicide, the book… voices…

"Make it stop! Make it stop!" Cappy cried out. With every picture, every word, the pain became worse and worse. Cappy was surprised he hadn't passed out yet. And Kip and Sue were oblivious to anything he was going through, which drove him insane.

_No. This is how you will spend the rest OF YOUR LIFE! This is only the beginning. There is more to come._

"Kip! Sue! Help me!" Cappy wailed and moaned. His eyes widened. He couldn't imagine the pain worsening, as his conditions were already terrible. On his fur burn marks appeared, cuts and scrapes and bruises and unmendable broken bones… The torture would never end. The visions, oh, how he wished they would stop,.

_Kip and Sue cannot hear you, nor can they see your pain. You will live your life in dementia because this is what you deserve. You gave us pain, you shall get it in return._

In Cappy's mind, he had a flashback.

_Flashback…_

"_Hey, I learned a new bible verse!" called out Oxnard. His folks were Pentecostal Christians, as were Hamtaro's and Panda's._

"_Let's hear it!" cried Panda._

"_Okay. Here it goes- do to others how you want them to treat you!" Oxnrd sang out joyously. Pashmina smiled brightly._

"_That is a lovely verse." She cooed. Dexter and Howdy immediately agreed. Hamtaro leapt up._

"_I heard that one before!" He said. Bijou nodded._

"_I have, as well. I try my best to follow it." She said, looking at her feet._

"_That's right. We should try our best to follow the bible! It's really good that we're learning a whole bunch of new stuff," Hamtaro agreed._

_End Flashback…_

Cappy gasped. The bible, the bible! The flashbacks were pouring on him fast now, and he couldn't forget.

_See how you like it._

The voice sneered at him, and Cappy cringed. He did not want to live his life like this…

_SUFFER!_

With that last word, Cappy began rolling around, wrapped in his dementia and pain. He couldn't forget- he couldn't change the past- and so he was doomed forevermore in this horrible shell or terror and paranoia.

THE END

So, how was it? Good? Bad? Terrible? I was gunna make the epilogue and chapter 10 two separate chapters, but they were too short, so I combined 'em. Review please! Thanks for reading.


End file.
